For the First Time
by dylanfandoms
Summary: "I can promise you that no one has turned me into a bumbling idiot before. You're the first." He looked away shyly, something he has never done before. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and proudly announced, knowing that I could easily say the same thing about him. "There's a first time for everything." AU KLAINE.


**Summary:** "I can promise you that no one has turned me into a bumbling idiot before. You're the first." He looked away shyly. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and proudly announced, knowing that I could easily say the same thing about him. "There's a first time for everything." AU KLAINE.

This story is rated T for minor use of language and for scenes containing the use of drugs and alcohol.

* * *

_For the First Time_

"Blaine Anderson."

I looked up when I heard my probation officer call out my name. I turned my head to pretend that I didn't know who this kid was. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I stood up. "I was only messing with you, Brucie." I told him coolly as I patted him on the shoulder and walked past him to go into his officer.

He let out his usual sigh as he walked around his desk, dropping my manila folder down on top of it. "You know very well to call me Bruce. I don't have time for your games today, Blaine." He sat down and opened up my file, skimming his eyes over the top page. Then he looked back up to me. "Tell me about rehab. How was it?"

I leaned back in my chair, resting my hands behind my head as I did. The truth was that rehab sucked. There was nothing about that place that could help me. If anything, it made me feel worse because everything that I used to cope with my thoughts and feeling were taken away from me. I wasn't allowed my phone to call my friends and, obviously, I wasn't allowed marijuana or even a cigarette. I was away for about two months and I just couldn't go on listening to their therapy. I didn't need to learn new ways to cope. I had my own ways and I was set on them no matter what.

"Well, _Bruce, _it was a complete nightmare for me and I couldn't stand being there." I shifted in my seat and leaned forward towards him like I was about to tell him something top-secret, "It was a human zoo, yep," I nodded, "the people there pretty much boarded in their rooms until they were sent off to their counseling sessions." I sat back again, smirking at him.

Bruce shook his head at me. "That doesn't really tell me anything about your experience there. How am I supposed to tell that to your sentencing judge?" He cleared his throat, "Honored judge, my client was sent off to a place one can only describe as a zoo."

I clapped my hands together and pointed to him with my index finger. "Exactly! Now, you're starting to understand me."

"If you wanted to really feel like a caged up animal, there's always jail, Mr. Anderson. Would you prefer spending your time there?" He raised his brow curiously at me.

I shook my head. That was the last place I wanted to end up because I know I would lose my mind if I had to spend day in and day out sitting in a cell with nothing but my thoughts. "Isn't there an alternative? Can't you make a few phone calls and arrange something else?" I pointed my finger to the phone on his desk.

"I did that already. It's called rehab and probation. I'm doing my entitled job for you. It's your turn to get serious and do the job for yourself. Otherwise you're going to end up going to jail. Do I need to go over your sentence again to remind you?" He asked me.

"You might as well," I mumbled, placing my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes. This was one of those stressful times that I could really use something to get my mind at ease. My hands rested on my chin and my elbows propped onto my knees to hear him recite the reasons why I was here right now.

"You were fined on May 28th, 2011, on a count of having an illegal substance in your possession. At the time of your arrest you appeared to be out of touch with what was happening. Due to that, arresting officers decided to bring you down to the county jail and put you on bail and give you a warning. Then during the following month, you were once again charged with possession of illegal substances and were under the legal age of intoxication." He paused, staring at me with his beady eyes.

"Sounds about right," I mocked.

Ignoring me he continued on reading, "At your hearing, you were found guilty on all of your chargers. The judge documented that you could do 90 days of probation, including going to a rehab facility or accept your in-jail sentence of 40 days. You chose probation and here we are."

I don't understand what the big deal was. The night I got arrested was sort of a blur to me but I do remember that I was out with a few of my friends having a good time at some abandoned bridge. I had just gotten into a fight with my dad so I called up some people and just took off. I didn't care where I would end up because I was going to be away from him. We rolled a few joints and were just getting started when the cops busted our party.

To make it worse, my dad had to be notified and that was just the icing on the cake for me. I have never seen someone's face so read. I probably would have laughed if I weren't so pissed off at everything.

Choosing rehab was just another copout for me to get away from him. As he once said to me, I'm just a selfish little maggot. Whatever. He doesn't know one thing about me, other than his little maggot is a druggie.

"Blaine?"

I let out a scoff, unaware if he had spoken any other words after his explanation of my file.

He folded his hands and placed them firmly onto his desk. "Look, I'll make one more phone call for you and that's it. I will absolutely not give you any more favors or chances after this, you understand?"

"Ay-eye, Brucie," I gave him a two-finger salute as I started to lift myself from my chair. "I'm guessing I'll be getting a call from you later today? I always look forward to hearing from you." I smile slyly.

"Yes, I will be contacting you later today." He closed my folder and leaned back into his office chair, tapping a pen to his chin. "Blaine, I really hope you learn your lesson from this and start taking your life more seriously."

I flashed him a smile and shrugged. "I always take my life seriously."

"Just get going, I have other people that I need to have meetings with." He stood up and escorted me out of the room. Stopping just outside his office, he offered me his hand to shake.

I gave him a look. _Really?_ He was just being professional and showing off to everyone else in the holding room that he cared about what happened to us outside these walls. I know for a fact that all Brucie Boy wanted was to get rid of us and never have to deal with us again.

Going along with his little charade, I firmly shook his hand.

* * *

Sitting at my friend's house, I bounced my leg up and down and tapped my fingers against my thigh impatiently. I craned my head to try and peer into his window to see what was taking him so long to get his ass outside. My level of waiting around for anyone was wearing quite thin due to my new love of aggravation.

When the door opened, I shifted my position back to staring at a empty cracked flower pot. I was probably waiting out here for twenty minutes since I called him after my visit with Bruce.

"It took you long enough. What were you doing in there?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and leaned against the thing wooden railing on his porch. "Nothing important. You know me."

I sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"So," he shuffled his feet as he looked down at them, "how was your probation meeting? What's going to happen to you now?" He looked up at me, chuckling.

I shook my head. "Basically, it was the same old crap that I hear every time I go in there."

I watched as Anthony, Tony or Tone for short, pulled out his box of cigarettes and his lighter from his pockets. I fought back the agonizing urge to ask him for one. Even though it was completely legal for me to smoke cigarettes, it wasn't the same thing as the drug I truly wished I could have. I don't care what people say about marijuana not being an addictive drug because my veins coursed with a craving for it.

He put it between his lips and lit it, blowing out a stream of smoke seconds later. "Then what's the point of you going in there every two weeks? It's a waste of time, if you ask me."

"By law I need to be periodically checked to make sure that I'm not breaking my probation." I shake my head. "I've broke it before and I don't know why they hold some kind of hope that it's not going to happen again."

Anthony laughed, pulling the cigarette from his lips again. "Are you saying that you'll be back to smoking the joints again? I know I'm not the best voice of reason but your ass will be more fried than your brain will be." He motioned his arm that was holding his cigarette.

The scent engulfed my nostrils as I made a smug impression. "I can't help that the stuff helps me get on with my day. It's just like with smoking cigarettes."

"But, you can't get arrested from having them unless you're under eighteen. Marijuana is illegal for everyone. It's a web you'll never escape from."

"Then I'll move away to a place where it's legalized."

"With what money? You spend it all on getting hits.? He threw back at me.

"Hey, I came to you for advice. I didn't freeze my ass off waiting for you to remind me that I'm stuck here forever. If I wanted that, I'd have my dad scream it at me."

He let out his own breath while his hands went up in either surrender or defense. "I've witnessed a fight with your dad and it's quite brutal. I'm surprised he hasn't decked you one, Blaze."

Around the people I associate with, we all have these nicknames. Personally, I think mine, Blazin' Blaine, is the corniest one. I shortened it to Blaze because I can at least bear it when I'm sobered up. I haven't been called that in a long time since I've been away. I just got back a week ago and I have tried my best to stay clean and away from those people. Seeing Anthony again is making it hard not to go back to one of our meeting spots and light one up.

"Same here, I guess he just controls his anger until he can take it out on something else." I shrug. Whenever I did get into something stupid with my dad it always ended the same way. We would have a shouting match of insults and then one of us would leave first. I knew that I handled my anger with drugs or alcohol but I never knew what my dad did. I would come home hung over and he would just be calm until he noticed that I was out doing things I shouldn't be doing.

"Anyway," I lifted my ankle to rest it on my knee, "what do you think? Am I going about this the right way?"

He turned away for a second to tap the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray that rested on the rail. Then he scratched at the small patch of stubble that grew on his chin. "Honestly?"

Yeah, that's what I really wanted.

His shoulders shrugged. "I agree with you. I don't think you're ever gonna change. For starters, you don't even believe it yourself. What was rehab all for then? People go there because they need help battling addiction. Did you think it was some sort of free vacation?" Anthony joked.

"Nah, but it did get me away from here for a while and I do believe in myself. I believe that this is just the thing that I do. Some people become raging alcoholics, some people go on with life, go to college, and become successful.

"It doesn't have to be like that you know. You could apply yourself differently and go to college."

"Now you're just starting to sound like Bruce and everyone else at the stupid place." I felt my annoyance rise.

"Then I don't what to tell you or why you even came to me. It's obvious that you are in no mood to hear me out." He said back, his own attitude showing.

I was going to give him some lame apology when his phone went off. He took it out of his baggy jeans and looked at the caller. "It's Aaron."

"What do you think is up his sleeve now?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him, leaning next to him on the railing.

"Whatever it is, I'm about to find out. You think Jason is with him?"

"Who knows. Just answer it and put it on speaker." I motioned to his phone.

Aaron and Jason are brothers that I met through mutual friends. Aaron was only a couple years younger than Jason was. They were the ones who introduced me to the drugs and the behaviors that I adopted as my own. If you heard stories about these two, then you knew you were in for it whenever they had something special planned. Aaron was good at talking people into doing things that he wanted without even directly asking them to do it. Jason was even worse. He was manipulative in more ways than I could count. He could even make Aaron do whatever he wanted, kind of like a back-drop kid.

_"It took you long enough to answer, Tone. Where you at?" _

"Um, at home. What's up?" He gave me a look, trying to figure out if he said what I wanted him to say.

_He chuckled darkly. "I heard that Blaine was back from the hell hole they sent him to. I was thinking we give Blaze a good old fashion welcome home. You in?"_

Anthony opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Yeah, I'm in," I spoke up, not even thinking before the words left my mouth. "What did you have in mind?"

_"He's already with you, huh? Good." _His voice drifted away from the phone for a minute. _"I'll give you more details tonight. Let's just say, you aren't the only person celebrating a homecoming." Beep. _

I locked eyes with Anthony as Aaron's words sank in. I licked at my dry lips as I waited for him to say something, anything. We needed to bounce ideas off of each other before we met up with them because it could prepare us before we were already in too deep.

* * *

Thank you for checking out my story! Feel free to leave me your feedback!


End file.
